


we didn't miss out

by watsoninwakanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crying, Cute, Fluff, Goodbyes, Graduation, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Pining, School, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsoninwakanda/pseuds/watsoninwakanda
Summary: On the last day of senior year, TJ reflects back onto the past five years, thinking about what, or rather,whom, was most important in his life.





	we didn't miss out

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this isn't the best, i have trouble with grammar when writing in the past, past tense- if you know what i mean lmao  
> repetition is a big theme in this one ksjsjksj

Sometimes, TJ wished he could have had the classic high school romance. Someone who he could walk home with every day, and give chaste kisses to before he parted ways with in the hallway. He wished he could have brought someone to Prom, and matched his suit tie to their outfit. He longed for the late-night phone calls, and refusals to hang up. He wanted to leave notes in someone's locker, along with little boxes of chocolate on Valentine's Day. He wanted someone to call his own.

Watching all the couples around him give each other goodbye-hugs and overdramatic love declarations just amplified TJ's longing. It was the last day of twelfth grade, and the class had just finished their graduation ceremony. The students were all out on a field, taking photos and saying their goodbyes. Even though everyone would probably see each other again over summer break, the students couldn't control their tears. The air was filled with a sad sort of happiness, the kind you feel after something really great has happened, and you're glad that it happened, but upset that it's over.

TJ was excited for the next part of his life, he really was. He had gotten a basketball scholarship to a really great college, but he wouldn't be too far away from home, which is why he never thought he'd be one to cry at graduation. However, standing there, alone in the middle of the field, made him realize how different things were going to be. His eyes flooded with tears as he realized, for the first time, that he would never spend another school day with Cyrus again. So he decided right then and there that he needed to go find the boy.

It didn't take long to find him. The brunet was standing near Andi, surrounded by both his sets of parents, as well as Andi's parents and grandparents. As soon as Cyrus saw him, he immediately dropped the conversation he was having with his Step-Mom, and ran into his arms.

That was when TJ broke.

He dropped his head into the crook of Cyrus's neck, and let the tears flow. Cyrus did the same. They stayed like that for a while, just holding on to each other, and crying out all the emotions they had been holding in.

It was TJ who finally pulled away. "Hey, hey- it's gonna be okay. We still have all summer, right?" He let out a watery laugh.

Cyrus smiled and wiped at his eyes. "You're right, you're right," he chuckled. "Let's save the crying for August."

TJ nodded and looked back at the boy. Memories flooded into his mind as he stared into Cyrus's rheumy, dark eyes.

_He thought about the first time they'd met, when he was still a bully with low math grades, and Cyrus was still prepubescent, with chubby cheeks and a short stature. At first, he had been annoyed with Buffy when she had forced him to get Cyrus a muffin, but when he looked down at the boy, he had immediately known that he would do anything for him._

_He thought about the first time he'd ever really talked to Cyrus, on a swing set in the park. Cyrus had only ever heard awful stories about him, yet he still had tried to make him feel better. And it had worked.  TJ knew right then and there that the small brunet boy sat next to him was going to be a very important person in his life._

_He thought about how Cyrus had comforted him in the gym break room instead of watching Buffy's basketball game, because he was upset that he was failing his seventh-grade math class. He was terrified about the fact that he could have a learning disability, but the brunet's huge brown eyes took all the worry away and replaced it with ease._

_He thought about Cyrus's Bar Mitzvah, when all he'd wanted to do was dance with the boy, but he knew he couldn't. Instead, he had sneakily opened the bottle of apple cider so Cyrus would be saved from the embarrassment of not being able to do it himself. He still had the sweatshirt he got with Cyrus's face on it, albeit a bit small now, it meant the world to him._

_He thought about just how much Cyrus had helped him throughout eighth grade. After the incident with the gun, he had realized how important Cyrus was to him, much more than Reed or Lester ever had been. Cyrus had stayed up with him late at night through Face-Time calls, helping him with math questions and laughing at silly names in the word-problems. Cyrus had let him rant for hours after his parents announced their divorce, even though it was a sore subject for the younger boy._

_He thought about December of their Freshman year, when his mom had to rush them to the hospital after she deemed Cyrus's constant complaining of a stomachache as appendicitis. It turned out she had been right, Cyrus had to get an an emergency appendectomy, and TJ had never been more worried in his life. Cyrus had to stay in the hospital for the first three nights of Hanukkah, and had been pretty bummed, so TJ helped his parents bring in the Menorah to his room and they celebrated there._

_He thought about the spring formal they went to later that year. He and Cyrus were the only ones of their friend group who hadn't brought dates, so they hung around each other for the rest of the night. Jokingly, TJ had suggested that they dance together, but as he held Cyrus in his arms, he realized that he wanted it to be anything but a joke. It had become a bit of a tradition for them to stick around each other during the dances they went to throughout high school, but TJ had never had the courage to ask him out properly._

_He thought about the summer before Sophomore year, when Cyrus had invited him and some other friends to spend a week at his lake house._  I _t had been a week without worrying about money or summer projects or work, it was just fun. He and Cyrus had stayed up late every night on the deck to watch the stars, and it was then that TJ really realized he was in love with the boy._

_He thought about the first time he let Cyrus see him cry, September of tenth grade, when he tore his ACL. Cyrus had held him tightly and rubbed his back while he sobbed uncontrollably, muttering anxiously about how he didn't know how his family would pay for the surgery. He was devastated because he would be out for the rest of that basketball season, and sophomore year was when the scouts started taking notice of players. TJ_ _needed_ _the scouts to notice him so he could get a college basketball scholarship, there was no way he'd be able to afford college without one. Cyrus had helped him_ _through it though, he had carried his books around for the rest of the year and gone to his PT appointments with him. He had squeezed TJ's hand when the IV was put in before surgery, and he had been there when he woke up after. Cyrus had always been there with him._

_He thought about his sixteenth birthday party in November of that year. It hadn't been anything extravagantly special, just a few friends and a lot of basketball-themed presents. They had put on cheesy music and danced around in their pajamas, TJ waving his crutches around like arms. Cyrus had come out to him that night during a game of truth or dare. Two turns later, TJ had come out to him too._

_He thought about March, a couple of months later, when Cyrus got his driver's license. TJ had been forced to postpone getting his own, because of his knee injury, so Cyrus made it a habit to drive him around wherever he wanted to go. Cyrus's car wasn't anything fancy, but some of TJ's favorite moments were spent sitting in it with him and talking about nonsense for hours._

_He thought about the first semester of Junior year, when everything had been a tangle of stress and tears and_ _college applications_ _. Eleventh grade was the year that mattered most to colleges, and he had put in more effort than ever to get high grades. It had been a struggle, Cyrus had taken different classes than him, so he couldn't help him as much. Just being in the same room as the younger boy filled TJ with motivation, though. His fondest memories of that year were spent in a completely silent room with Cyrus, both of them sitting next to each other with open books on their laps, deep in concentration._

_He thought about his first time going to Prom. He had just assumed that Cyrus would go with him, so he never even formally asked. Cyrus had gotten that same idea as well. That seemed to be an ongoing theme for the two of them. They had a blast dancing and singing to the music though, but eventually it got too loud and boring, so they slipped out and bought baby taters at The Spoon._

_He thought about the summer they spent together before Senior year. They had stayed over at each other's houses practically every night, but they never got tired of one another. They would talk about the most random of subjects, but it had been the best summer of TJ's life._

_He thought about the annual ski trip for seniors that he and Cyrus went on together. He had tried to teach Cyrus to ski, but eventually the two of them got too cold so they went back to their room and cuddled under blankets. TJ never wanted to let go._

_He thought about how excited Cyrus had been when he'd gotten the acceptance letter for his top college back in the mail. TJ had been so proud that he scooped him up and twirled him around; he had never seen Cyrus smile so big in his life. That was when he first began to realize that his and Cyrus's time together was coming to an end._

He thought about Cyrus now. Tall and lanky, but handsome nonetheless. He was smart and funny, and so incredibly caring, and TJ didn't know how he would be able to live without him. He'd been there with him through everything, and TJ couldn't let that all go to waste now. So as Cyrus curiously gazed at him, he removed the graduation cap from atop his head, and covered the sides of his and Cyrus's faces with it. Then, he wrapped his other arm around the brunet's waist, pulled him in close, and kissed him like he had wanted to for years. After a moment of shock, Cyrus grabbed the sides of TJ's head and pulled him in even closer, kissing back with an eager hungriness. Neither of them cared that people's grandparents were probably staring at them right now. Neither of them cared that they were five years late. Neither of them cared that they were outing themselves to the entire school. All they cared about was the taste of each other's lips, and the love that they shared. Five years of words that they had both been too afraid to say were spoken as electricity zapped through their bodies and down to their toes.

As they finally parted, TJ leaned his forehead against Cyrus's and caught his breath. Both of them had tears running down their face, but they were smiling like idiots as well. TJ managed to pull Cyrus even closer, and he never wanted to let go, because he knew this was goodbye. Yes, he would see Cyrus all summer. Yes, there would be a lot more tears to come. But this, _this was an end of an era. This was goodbye._

Sometimes, TJ wished he could have had the classic high school romance. Someone who he could walk home with every day, and give chaste kisses to before he parted ways with in the hallway. He wished he could have brought someone to Prom, and matched his suit tie to their outfit. He longed for the late-night phone calls, and refusals to hang up. He wanted to leave notes in someone's locker, along with little boxes of chocolate on Valentine's Day. He wanted someone to call his own. But he did have this someone. _He had Cyrus._ Cyrus, who walked to his classes after they were over, even when they were on opposite sides of the school. Cyrus, who drove him home every day because he couldn't afford his own gas. Cyrus, who gave the warmest hugs out of anyone he knew. Cyrus, who danced with him at Prom even though they hadn't "officially" gone together. Cyrus, who stayed up with him all night when he needed help with homework or was feeling down. Cyrus, who hand-baked muffins for him every holiday, even though there was a bakery right down the street. Cyrus, who loved him, and who he loved as well.

So no, he hadn't had a boyfriend throughout high school. But he had Cyrus, so really, he hadn't missed out on anything at all.

(except for maybe the sneaky bathroom make-out sessions. but hey, that could come later ;))

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! you can also find this fic on [tumblr!](https://bambikippen.tumblr.com/post/181664840023/we-didnt-miss-out)  
> [here](https://bambikippen.tumblr.com/post/181784943553/so-i-tried-to-illustrate-the-kiss-scene-from-my) is some companion art to go along with the fic!


End file.
